


Radiant

by onebraincell



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebraincell/pseuds/onebraincell
Summary: Lee Minho works as a project designer and, when a recommended tries to steal bis work, he loses his temper. But Minho is better than that, and Mr. Bang knows it very well
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 13





	Radiant

<<I can't believe it!>> I scream while I enter in my house; I slam the door, scaring Dori, the cat that was sleeping near it, and I launch the bag and the keys on the bed and take off my jacket. After getting rid of everything I had and putting some more comfortable clothes, I let a scream go so loud that seems like a roaring.

Hyunjin, my housemate and friend, approaches me carefully with a snack in his hand: he's trying to calm me down and I appreciate it, really, but I can't eat anything. After rejecting the snack, something that I do only when I'm really upset, Hyunjin invites me to sit down and tell him what is making my blood boil in my veins.

<<Do you remember that project which I worked on for two long weeks without thinking about anything else? It has been given to Seojun! That recommended!>>

<<And why?>>

<<Because giving him the project would have been better because he's more persuasive, and guess who said so?>>

<<Mr. Kim>>

<<Exactly! Enough, this is the right time for turning his face blacker than his hair>>.

<<No Minho, you know too well that something like that would put you in a very critical situation. Remember this: no one has your back>>.

<<He told me that I could have worked better. The fact that I didn't sabotaged it's already a lot!>>

<<To add insult to injury. Wonderful!>>

I stretch my arms and I spread my mouth wide open trying to show all my frustration with this thing. Without almost noticing I’m already crying, and I realize it just because I’m forced to take a handkerchief to blow my nose.

Hyunjin looks at me with a sad expression: <<I can't believe how that guy takes your work's merits. You already risked this kind of thing last time, but luckily Mr. Bang defended you.>>

<<However, you forgot that my project hasn't been chosen>>. I reply while I throw the handkerchief in the basket: some time ago I got involved in a similar situation, but Mr. Bang, Mr. Kim's partner, took my side and, although a completely different project had been chosen, I couldn't help but be amazed by what one of my two bosses did for me.

<<Hyunjin, honestly I think that sooner or later I'll end up having a nervous breakdown.>>

My housemate raises an eyebrow and I puff: <<Okay, maybe it'll require some months.>>

Hyunjin invites me to sit down again: <<You can't do this all the time: every day you smile and try to be kind, but people keep fooling you and everything is becoming harder day after day. Your true personality tries to rise, it's evident, but you insist on being at all costs the good guy.>>

<<You're saying it as if I had a demon inside me.>> My friend smiles at me and then tries to explain: <<I didn't mean that, I just wanted to say that you're too often too polite and moderate and, because of this, to people you look like a weak person when you're not this, you have a savage side, too.>>

I puff angrily because, as always, I can't stand up for myself without looking like an animal and I can't be kind without looking weak and my boss takes advantage of this to facilitate his nephew.

<<Minho, do you want a diavola?>>

<<Do you want to call my inner demon?>> That boy, who's always been into mysteries and witchcrafts, claps his hands and laughs: <<I'd like to know what he's capable of.>>

I stare into the void for not too much time, thinking about that side of my personality, then I look at my friend in his eyes: <<He will surely beat them off. Now I go to work, tomorrow they'll regret turning against me.>>

Hyunjin puts his jacket on and walks out of our home, leaving me to my work. After a few minutes, he comes back he rings the bell and I open the door to give him the keys of the apartment. <<Thanks. Ah, before I forget: this time use something that will make this project only yours.>>

<<What?>>

<<I don't know, something that only you could know… Well, you'll find better ideas, see you later!>>

So here I am, alone in my house, trying to find something unique to put in my work to make it my own project.

On the following morning I'm already drinking too much coffee to stay awake: I almost didn't sleep to finish my project and now I have to make the presentation and I'm really, really anxious.

Hyunjin drives me to work, wishing me good luck, and then I immediately run into the presentations' office, arriving just in time. After having greeted all the presents, I say that I have another project to show: the client, a bank manager who contacted the agency in which I work for a commercial, looks at me with surprise in his eyes, but the shocked glances of Mr. Kim and Seojun push me to give my best.

I show my blueprint with extreme tranquillity and clarity, pausing on the idea that inspired me, that's to say the will to overcome the limits given to us by people and the whole world and the fact that, to do this, we need a real and solid help.

The client seems very interested and asks me a question about my choice of colours; Seojun speaks, trying to show his non-existent knowledge. I stop him: <<I think that this colour, called Azure radiance, reminds of the sky and everything it represents, as the vastness of the world and the possibilities that young entrepreneurs who will rely on your bank have. Plus, if you let me tell you, this is exactly my favourite colour.>>

I conclude with a smile on my face, the client stands up and declares his decision, totally in my favour. When the client and Mr. Kim have gone away, Seojun asks me: <<How could you know that colour's name?>>

<<It's easy: unlike you, I really work, and I worked very hard this time: this is my blueprint, and I won't let anyone steal it >>.

The guy, annoyed, leaves the office and after a while Mr. Bang comes near me: <<You got your claws out, finally.>>

<<I inform you that now they will always be ready to scratch.>>

He smiles at me: <<I want to know what will you be able to do from now on.>>

I smile in my turn: <<Don’t challenge me, I could exceed your expectations.>>

<<This is a big challenge for me.>>

<<Don't worry: just watch me do what I want and I'll go one step forward than what you told me>>.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you already noticed it, but, in case you didn't, this one-shot was inspired by the song "Blueprint" from Stray Kids' latest album I apologise for any mistakes, but English isn't my first language. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and, of you did so, please leave a comment or a kudos! Thank you<3


End file.
